Coffee Heaven
by awarinside
Summary: C'est dans l'ambiance d'un café que Castiel vit son cœur chaviré.


Bonsoir ! Déjà, merci profondément pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements, ainsi qu'à ceux qui désormais me suivent !

Je tiens à prévenir, et je le rappellerai dans les tags, ce texte est assez cru. Dans le sens où, lors du lemon, il y aura du "dirty!talk".

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce kink étant l'une de mes faiblesses sera bien évidemment consentit par nos deux compères !

**Disclaimer****: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Remerciements: Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire (et de commenter par le même occasion) :') et puis toi, toujours. (Tu te reconnaîtras !)**

**Tags****: AU; bottom!Cas; rough!sex; dirty!talk**

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture, je l'espère !

.

.

_**Coffee Heaven**_

.

.

Castiel n'en pouvait plus quand il réussit à atteindre la porte d'entrée du café. Il était frigorifié, son trench était trempé et son bonnet bleu s'était donné pour mission de tomber à chaque mouvement. Alors qu'il essuyait ses chaussures sur le tapis, déjà imbibé de neige, il prit le temps de respirer. La chaleur s'insinua doucement dans son corps. Ainsi que l'odeur de café. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers une table en face du comptoir. Posant ses affaires – bien trop lourdes – avant de patienter derrière un groupe de jeunes femmes, pour passer sa commande.

Elles étaient étrangères; il le discerna grâce au ton et aux syllabes. Elles étaient françaises, il se félicita lui-même pour parvenir à comprendre la moitié de leur conversation. Le français était sa troisième langue à l'université et de loin la plus difficile. Toutes ces conjugaisons... Elles disparurent bien vite, lui, toujours dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué l'homme le regardant attentivement.

''Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?''

La voix grave l'avait ramené durement à la réalité. Elle sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête, avant de rougir, réalisant qu'il était resté sans bouger pendant un certain laps de temps. Tout en lui criait l'embarra, et il se détestait pour ça.

''Euh – Je vais prendre un Cafè Mocha... Un grand, s'il vous plaît.''

Le serveur lui sourit, ce genre de sourire qui fait pétiller les yeux. Et ses yeux, d'un vert si clair, si pur. Castiel avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une forêt. Il détourna légèrement ses yeux pour voir le badge du jeune homme. ''Dean''. Joli prénom. Il attendit sa commande, patiemment, sans quitter Dean des yeux. Le café était pratiquement vide, seulement deux serveurs étaient actuellement à disposition. Son café lui fut rapidement tendu, il remercia l'homme aux yeux de jade et lui offrit un sourire, que lui rendit Dean.

Il partit se rasseoir, – à la table où il avait posé ses affaires plus tôt – et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'essai qu'il devait rendre pour demain. C'était évidemment sans compter sur un certain jeune homme derrière un certain comptoir. Castiel ne pouvait – ou ne voulait – pas arrêter de lui lancer des coups d'œil, perdant ainsi toute concentration; si concentration il y avait jamais eu. Il se dit que le café n'était décidément pas le bon endroit si il voulait vraiment finir ses devoirs. La bibliothèque aurait été plus judicieux.

C'est aussi ce qu'il se dit le lendemain, quand il passa la porte du café. _Idiot, _était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un quelconque béguin sur un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hors de question.

''Salut, je vous sers comme hier ?''

Ah... sa voix.

''Oui, merci...''

Le froid était plus supportable aujourd'hui, mais il avait définitivement besoin d'un bon café. Il avait fini son essai hier, dans la précipitation, se rendant compte du temps qu'il avait perdu ici; la nuit avait été courte et la journée trop longue. Il était moins chargé ce soir, rien de bien long à faire, il se dit cependant que cette fois, il essayerait de se focaliser sur son travail, plutôt que sur le serveur.

''Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporterai ça.''

Sourire, ses lèvres étaient si rouges que ça devrait être interdit. Il partit trouver une place – près du comptoir, si possible, merci – et sortit ses affaires. Son sac commençait à se déchirer au niveau de la bandoulière et nota d'aller en chercher un autre. Apparut alors un café devant lui, il cligna des yeux et releva la tête pour plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

''Merci beaucoup.''

L'autre ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Puis d'un mouvement, il était derrière Castiel, regardant attentivement les feuilles étalées sur la table.

''Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ?''

''On devrait peut-être laissé tomber les ''vous'', non ?'', proposa Castiel, et il prit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir froissé l'autre. Il ne fit que rire.

''C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Et donc pour ma question ?''

''Oh, je – j'étudie les religions, avec leurs langues et leurs significations.''

La conversation alla de bon train. Castiel apprit que Dean avait un petit frère, Sammy, qui lui, étudiait le droit. Castiel était impressionné, Dean lui racontait à quel point son frère était dans son élément, et il devait avouer que peu de personne réussissait dans le droit. Il parla de sa grande famille à Dean, et d'à quel point ses frères avaient été choqué par sa décision d'apprendre les religions. Il venait d'une famille catholique mais il ne pratiquait pas. Cependant Castiel avait toujours eu une attirance pour ses histoires, et les moyens que les gens avaient pour les comprendre. Il aimait les langues aussi, il avait donc simplement allié les deux. Dean lui, avait eu son BAC et avait ensuite arrêté ses études pour travailler, essentiellement pour payer les études de Sam. Son petit frère lui en était reconnaissant mais se sentait aussi coupable; son aîné avait le droit d'étudier aussi. Dean lui avait alors assuré que son bonheur faisait le sien. Castiel admirait sincèrement Dean.

Une semaine plus tard, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms – Cas pour Dean – et se parlaient comme-ci ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Dean avait même accompagné Cas pour lui trouver un nouveau sac, quand la bandoulière de ce dernier avait finalement cédé. Il n'avait même plus à passer sa commande, Dean lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de lui apporter son Mocha. Bien que son amour naissant envers Dean lui posait parfois problème, il aimait l'avoir comme ami. Cela lui suffisait. Il aimait être avec lui et le faire rire, cela le rendait égoïstement heureux. Il n'aborda, cependant, jamais son orientation sexuelle, et en fut ravi quand Dean ne lui posa aucune question. Du moins pour l'instant.

Mais Dean était tout ce que Cas qualifierait d'hétéro, il n'aimait pas mettre les gens dans des sacs et les trier mais... Dean était un homme à femme, draguant à n'importes quelles occasions. La dernière en date était Lisa, une jolie brunette. Alors que Cas venait d'arriver au café, il pouvait entendre la voix de Lisa, exaspérée, devant un Dean penaud qui apparemment ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel, et partir. Sans un regard en arrière. Cas avait assisté à la scène et attendit patiemment à sa place. Dean vint le trouver quelques minutes après.

''Des problèmes avec Lisa ?''

''C'est compliqué.'', fut la seule réponse de Dean. Cas n'aborda plus jamais le sujet.

Ce soir là, Castiel était tellement prit dans ses travaux qu'il ne remarqua pas une seule seconde que le café se vidait et que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Cette théorie d'un Dieu omniprésent dans nos vies l'inspirait plus que de raison. Le café était à présent vide, il n'y avait plus que lui et Dean – qui assurait la fermeture le Mardi. Dean retourna derrière le comptoir, préparant un dernier café. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort et Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir relever la tête de ses notes. D'un côté, il en était soulagé. Il prit le marqueur qui traînait près de la caisse et inscrivit quelque chose. Il garda le gobelet dans sa main, un moment, hésitant. Puis il souffla et se rapprocha de Cas.

''Je vais fermer, Cas.''

Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête, confus, il chercha de gauche à droite des clients et quand il s'aperçut de l'heure il se confondit en excuses.

''T'en fais pas, je t'offre un dernier café et je ferme, ça marche ?''

Le petit brun hocha la tête, le remerciant. Dean partit derrière le comptoir; ranger, garder sa tête vide, ne pas penser.

Cas rangeait ses affaires quand il décida de prendre une gorgée de café... C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'écriture au marqueur. Et ce qu'il y lit n'était pas son prénom. ''Message secret'' était écrit en gros suivit d'une flèche, il la suivit du regard, soudainement plus que curieux. La flèche descendait jusqu'aux préventions quand à la chaleur du gobelet. Cependant, le marqueur couvrait la moitié de la phrase ne laissant plus que: ''**Careful, you're extremely hot.**''

Le cerveau de Cas resta un instant en suspens, son cœur aussi. Puis d'un coup, il se leva – renversant presque sa chaise – et se dirigea vers un Dean, au regard angoissé. Il ne lui donna aucune explication et n'en attendit pas non plus. Il se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du plus grand, gémissant quand la langue du châtain rencontra la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, comme il les avait imaginé. Des mains vinrent parcourir son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il se sentit soulevé et instinctivement, plaça ses jambes autour des hanches de Dean, grognant de désir quand il sentit l'érection de celui-ci sur la sienne. Il se retrouva assis sur le comptoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, violemment, cherchant de l'air dans le souffle de l'autre. Dean se sépara de Cas après un moment, s'attirant un regard perdu et une moue adorable. Il l'embrassa rapidement, juste un toucher sur ses lèvres pleines.

''Il faut que je ferme à clé, Cas'', sourit-il.

Castiel rougit et opina de la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Dean abaissa les stores et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Une fois fait, il revint vers le comptoir où Castiel le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Quand il s'approcha de lui, il lui ouvrit les jambes – lui offrant une vue qu'il gardera lors de ses moments en solitaire –. Il se plaça entres elles, Cas émit un son de contentement et se rapprocha encore plus de son corps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils finirent pratiquement nu. Ne leur restant plus que leurs hauts.

Dean prit le sexe du brun dans sa main, lui arrachant un cri. Il le caressa doucement, se gavant des gémissements de son amant. Castiel, lui, s'agrippait à son dos laissant des traces rouges. Les dites traces, envoyaient des frissons dans le corps de Dean, se répercutant inlassablement dans ses reins. Ils en voulaient tellement plus. Dean mordit le cou de Cas, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, le faisant gesticuler. Le bleu de ses yeux virait de plus en plus au noir, alors qu'il reprit possession de sa bouche. Leurs baisers n'était plus que besoin, désir, ils étaient affamés de l'autre. Chacun avaient attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour faire durer ce petit jeu.

''Plus...'', gémit Cas dans la bouche de Dean, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Dean sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif, devant un Castiel au regard surpris.

''Au cas ou ta réponse était favorable... On peut dire que j'ai bien fait.'', lui expliqua Dean.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, tout en induisant ses doigts du produit froid. Il en fit glisser un premier, Cas grogna à l'intrusion mais il en voulait plus. Il ondulait des hanches, prière muette qu'un doigt n'était clairement pas suffisant. Et Dean ne pu qu'être heureux de lui donner. Il le pénétra avec un second dans un mouvement violent. Castiel s'arqua et gémit de plaisir.

''T'aimes ça violent, hum ? Une vraie salope pour mes doigts.''

Dean avait toujours eu un langage crût pendant qu'il baisait, ça l'excitait étrangement, et son amant, bon dieu, il pouvait voir à quel point ça l'excitait aussi. Castiel réclama ses lèvres dans un putain de _pleurnichement, _comme-ci Dean pouvait lui dire non. Il avait maintenant trois doigts parfaitement rentrés en Cas, ce dernier était une masse tremblante sur le comptoir, suppliant Dean à coup de ''s'il te plaît'' et de ''j'en peux plus, je t'en supplie'', et Dean pourrait venir rien qu'avec cette simple vue. Il enfila rapidement le préservatif et lui écarta les jambes, Castiel n'opposa aucune résistance, et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein violent qui décala légèrement Cas. Ils gémirent tous les deux à la sensation. Dès le premier coup, Dean avait buté sur la prostate de Cas, ce dernier le suppliait de recommencer.

''Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça, uh, avec mon sexe en toi...''

Il repartit l'embrasser, se gavant des gémissements du brun. Il était parfait, là, sous Dean. Il claqua son bassin avec force, arrachant un pur cri d'extase à Cas.

''Dean – Oui ! Juste comme ça !''

''Tellement autoritaire, baby...''

Il le baisait si fort, et pourtant Cas en redemandait. Si jamais on avait dit à Dean que Cas – _sweet little Cas _– aimait qu'on le prenne dur et fort, il aurait rit. Beaucoup. Cependant la vérité était là et ne lui déplaisait guère. Cas était si serré, Dean se sentait mourir face au bien être qu'il avait à le pilonner à même ce putain de comptoir. Cas passa ses bras autour du cou du châtain, l'invitant dans un baiser où leurs langues jouaient pour la dominance. Castiel lui mordit gentiment la lèvre, avant de souffler.

''Plus fort...''

Dean sourit, salement. Il se redressa, faisant lâcher la prise de Castiel autour de son cou, et plaça les jambes de ce dernier sur ses épaules. Avec brusquerie, mais expertise, il rentra en Castiel. La position était divine, elle permettait des pénétrations profondes et un accès direct au point sensible de Cas, qui ne cherchait même plus à cacher son plaisir. Si il avait seulement essayé. Il se contractait autour de Dean, le faisant gémir de concert, et cala ses mouvements sur ceux de son amant. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, et bientôt Cas sentit la chaleur montée au creux de ses reins.

''Babe – Je – Je vais...''

''Je sais, Cas.''

Il prit les hanches de Castiel comme appui, ses jambes toujours sur ses épaules, et le pénétra sans relâche. Cas ne pouvait même plus respirer tant le plaisir était intense.

''Tu vas venir comme ça, Cas ? Sans même que je te touche, ma parfaite petite pute.''

C'est ce qui le propulsa jusqu'à l'orgasme, destructeur, douloureux et si puissant. Dean avait arrêté ses mouvements, il regardait son amant perdre pied, perdu dans son plaisir et il avait quelque chose de si pur, ça en était ironique. Dean était toujours dur cependant, et alors qu'il descendait les jambes de Cas, ce dernier s'assit, l'embrassa, et tomba à genoux avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Cas, toujours à genoux, la bouche ouverte en direction du sexe de Dean. Il se demanda vaguement si Cas avait déjà fait cela. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Cas le prit en bouche. Il s'accrocha au comptoir, tandis qu'il sentait les mains de Castiel se placer sur ses hanches. Il ne le pressait pas, le laissait s'adapter à son rythme, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps.

La langue de Cas passa sur toute la longueur de son sexe, instinctivement sa main droite se fourra dans les cheveux en bataille. Castiel encerclait son sexe comme si sa vie en dépendait, suçant et enroulant sa langue sur la base, caressant distraitement ses bourses. Quand il le prit aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, Dean cria son nom en se relâchant. Castiel continua de le sucer le temps de son orgasme, le préservatif bloquant la semence de son amant. Alors que la respiration de Dean revenait à la normal, Cas se redressa pour faire face à Dean. Ce dernier se rua sur les lèvres rouges et gonflées à disposition.

''C'était... bon ?''

''C'était parfait, Cas.''

Castiel lui offrit un sourire, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte du bordel qu'ils avaient foutu. Ils rangèrent le comptoir, – le nettoyèrent serait plus juste – en riant et se rhabillant. Ils passèrent la porte du café ensemble, dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Dean prit la main de Cas.

''Chez toi ou chez moi ?''

Castiel le regarda fermement et Dean prit la direction de son appartement. Il ne laissa pas vraiment dormir Cas, cette nuit là. Ni les suivantes.


End file.
